


Scavenged Love

by Keelahkhan88



Category: star wars reylo - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Dominance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Hands, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelahkhan88/pseuds/Keelahkhan88
Summary: Ren has loved her since the moment he saw her. Can he save her from her life in Jakku and from the employment of Uknar?





	1. "Not so good, are we"?

Nimble fingers on a pair of deft hands place the small white buds into her ears. She pulled up her hood and slung her black bag over her shoulder. She checked her surroundings once more and shut the door. As she headed down the spiral staircase she let the music flow through her body and bopped her head along. Rey was quite as she trotted through the last door that connected her to the grimy street below. She let the heavy wood door close behind her with a thud and as she took a deep breath of the crisp October air.  
“Now, where to begin” the girl thought to herself as her hazel eyes scanned the street.  
There were a few cars parked along the sides nothing of too much value to the scavenger that she could see. Surly nothing that would impress her boss. Uknar was a vicious man. Uncaring, and cold. Ordering Rey impetuously to do his bidding lest she catch the backside of his fat fingers across her freckled faced.  
She traveled a few paces to the bus stop and took a seat. She exhaled and pulled out her phone. Uknar liked his employees to stay in touch with him hence the nice phone she had. He had put her up in a shitty part of town, but the girl was thankful for the roof over her head seeing as her parents had abandoned her at a young age and her body had made friends with a few to many cardboard boxes in her day.  
As she perused the “hot on the town’ articles for the night she spotted it. Well HIM… he had money, wealth, and an attitude to match his larger than life ego…  
“Oh yes, he will do nicely”. A crooked smirk came to her face and stuffed the phone back into her coat pocket. Hair and face distorted by the black hood, forgoing the bus, she made her way to the Cantina district where all the business moguls and their hot shit friends would be partying for the night. She turned the corner. Lights for miles and music for days. She took cover in the darkest place she could find. Cars, street bikes, and even a few bicycles lined the street.  
“Fucking rich dicks” she whispered to herself.  
Then she spotted it…sure there were a lot of nice cars for her to take her pick from but this one, this car… she knew it inside and out. All the mechanics of it, like she had built it herself. She crept closer to the car.  
“Falcon” she read as she traced her fingers over the black writing that was adhered to the silver car as she smiled.  
She always makes quick work of getting herself into the cars, pick the lock, hotwire the bitch and then off she’d go. Delivering it to her boss so he could chop it and get rid of it; but this car had to be handled with care. She pulls a small device from her back pack and shimmies her way under the car and plugs the device in; punches a few codes in and a grin spreads across her face as the engine hums to life.  
She checks both sides and the front and back ends before sliding her way out from underneath the car. She dusts herself off and drops her hood.  
“damn, I’m good for a girl from Jakku” she laughs out.  
“Apparently not good enough to not get caught” a smooth, velvety voice bellows out.  
“FUCK”.

 

 

The voice is what caught her first but then she smelled him. His cologne mixed with the smell of cigarettes and whisky. She didn’t dare turn to face him as she reached down to grab her backpack, scrapping a knuckle in the process. She instantly felt the sting and then the warm liquid trace down her fingers.  
“Did you hear me’? he asked. His voice fucking her ears and making her squirm in place.  
She was frozen. She had never been caught before and the only thing running through her mind was how badly it would be if she returned empty handed.  
“What is your name, thief”? She could hear a click as he spoke and the light exhale as the smoke assaulted her senses.  
She smiled and slowly turned to face the male.  
She started with his feet that were a little too large but they worked inside the polished leather shoes that were a contrast to the cracked and faded asphalt he stood on. His legs long and she could tell they were toned beneath the tailored pants. Belt was next, noting the way it slightly hung on his hips as he shifted in place cocking one hip to the side ever so slightly. She continued her trail of his body and wasn’t surprised when she saw more black of a tight fitting button up. She could hear the crackle of the embers as he took another drag and blew it in her direction. She made her way up to his hands. Nice, large, soft looking hands. She gulped as she made her way up the toned arms, noting how nice the rolled up sleeves looked around his elbows, journeying to his toned shoulders, his collar bone that was dusted with black hair soft and wavy. Her eyes scanned across the expanse of his neck, then finally she lands on his face.  
“Goddamn” she audibly breaths out  
He has his cigarette hanging out of his mouth as his hand runs through his luscious, ebony locks. His brow is slanted and his cheeks slightly red as though he’d been running but she knows better. He’s breathing is even but heavy. He’s pissed but keeping his cool.  
“I think you need to answer me before I involve authorities”. His voice is stern and full of promise this time and she is very aware of that.  
“Rey”. She states sheepishly but very matter of fact.  
“Last name”? he questions as he waves his hand through in the air. He takes one last drag and then flicks the butt like the self proclaimed bad ass that he portrays to be.  
“Ren” she says  
“…No, I am Ren” he growls, she smiles.  
“Fine, I have no last name. I am simply Rey”  
“Well you are very simple” he smirks  
“and you’re an ass”! she scoffs  
“at least I am not a thief”! he says with his voice getting slightly harsher and louder.  
“at least, I work for my bread” she shouts  
“work, work? You call taking things that don’t belong to you, things that people actually work for, work” ? he asked puzzled and slightly amused by the girls atrocious statement.  
“Fuck you” she shouts and reaches for the handle. Suicide doors are her friend she deftly slips into the seat and starts to pull the door down  
“Fuck me? Fuck you! This is my car”! he shouts  
He reaches in and grabs for her waist as the door begins to close around them. She slams her foot down on the pedal and starts forward smiling as she sees the ungodly handsome man stumble back. Shouting obscenities in her direction as she puts the street and the old owner of the car in her rearview.  
“Ren, is my name” she mocks as her fingers fumble with the radio.  
“Well, fuck you Ren” then it hits her. Ren, Kylo Ren. That was the Kylo Ren of the First Order Medical plaza, Chief Neurosurgeon of the FOMP hospital, and loaded beyond all means.  
“Well, fuck me.” She states as she pulls into the garage and stares blankly at the wall in front of her.  
“I’m fucked”.  
She reaches for her phone to give her boss a call, she checks her left pocket, then her right. Her pants pockets, her backpack. It’s not there.  
“Oh shit” she groans as she leans her head into the headrest. She’s becoming lost in her thoughts and figuring out a plan as she hears a faint beep.  
“what the…” she raises her head up and looks around. She notices a small screen in the dashboard, surrounded with orange trim and white accents.  
“BB-8 Communication Center” she reads allowed  
“BEEP, BEEP” an incoming message pops onto the screen  
She scoots closer to read it.  
“ I am sure that you are aware that you left your phone.  
I have it now and if you would like it back meet me  
At 50th and 1st in 20 mins. Bring the car.  
K.R.”  
Her stomach got all twisted and her breathing hitched.  
“oh, man” she began to finger the onscreen keyboard  
“NO COPS, NO FRIENDS”  
His response was quick  
“You have my word”  
“Fuck” she threw the car in gear and headed towards their rendezvous point.


	2. "Dinner"

She pulls on to the side street and shuts the engine off. She scans the area and spots a small flicker of light that’s gone before she can blink. She pulls her hood up and exits the vehicle taking a step towards the light she saw only moments ago.  
“Ren” she whispers but there is no response.  
She twiddles her fingers inside her jacket pocket as she cautiously continues to walk. She can smell him, the smoke invades her sense and she smiles remembering the last time she saw him.  
She follows the scent and finally sees a dark figure leaning against an old oak tree.  
‘how fitting’ she thinks as she sees the similarities between the tree and the man  
“Wow Ren, didn’t take you for the dark, brooding type that sulks around hugging trees at night”  
“Shut up” he growls  
“Whaa…fuck you”. She counters back  
“Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Sweetheart.” He whispers as he pulls her to him and covers her mouth as he stares into the distance.  
She puts up a small fight but his grip is too tight and she finally relents into him. Falling back into his stone chest, her eyes widen at the feel and her cheeks become hot.  
He puts his lips to her ear, his breath hot.  
“You’re Rey correct?”  
She only nods  
“Uknar’s Rey”?  
She begins to shake and only nods again. She hears what he hears now. It’s his men.  
“Hey” he whispers as he feels her shaking against him and pulls her slightly closer as the voices get louder. Both of them freezing as they hear her name being slung about in a slew of profanities and lewd acts that have and would be performed on her.  
The voices grow louder, and they can see the outline of the figures approaching them  
“Rey, let me help you”  
She’s stunned and so is he, the words that came out of his mouth just now are so unlike him. Help a stranger? A thief, a girl from the lower side of Jakku, a girl that is beneath him? Why the draw to her, he could have easily turned her in and been done with her but something about her attitude and those eye…god her eyes got to him. Full of hope but so full of sadness, and for some reason he could not let that keep going on for her.  
“ help me how”? her low, harsh whisper snapping him out of his thoughts.  
“trust me, okay”? he pleaded as he turned her around and looked into her eyes. Placing his large hands on her one at the small of her back and one gently placed at her jawline.  
“do not freak out” he stated as he pulled her face closer and closed the small gap between their lips  
Her eyes shot open as the soft skin touched her own and she became stiff. He pulled back only a moment to tell her to relax as he went back to work as the men started to pass them.  
“Rey, I tell you what she’s got an ass for days…” one stated as the other went on to tell a story of how she had gotten on her knees at Uknar’s demands at hearing this Rey winced into the kiss and Kylo growled lowly and kissed her harder.  
The voices of the men began to fade away as his kiss slowed, before they broke apart he heard them say…”It’s hard to believe she’s still a V…. after all that. Kylo was almost certain that couldn’t be right. He hadn’t heard that had he. Of course not. Out of mind for now.  
“Rey…”? he questioned and then he heard it. Soft sniffles and sobs, and then he saw it. She was crouched down on the ground holding herself with her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked like a child.   
“Go away” she threw his keys at him and continued to cry  
“Rey please” he begged. NO response. As he stood there he noticed how small her frame really was. Not in comparison to his height or his build but how frail she looked. Almost as if she hadn’t eaten for days.  
“Are you hungry”? he asked  
Silence   
“Okay well, I’m heading to Endor’s” if you would like to join me” he stated “down the corn…”  
“I know where it is” she cut him off. “ I don’t have that kind of money Kylo”  
Silence once again.  
“Join me”. He states as he tosess the keys back at her.  
She stares blankly up at him and picks them up.  
“Fine, but you will take me home after, it’s a long fucking walk”  
“We will see” he smiles.  
“We will see” she mocks.

 

“Welcome to Endor Mr. Ren” he smiles at the blonde hostess  
“Thank you Phasma, I assume you have my table”?  
Rey looks up at the blonde as the blonde shoots her a look of distaste.  
“Mr. Ren do you need me to call security? It seems you’ve been followed by some Jakku trash Sir”.  
Rey’s mouth drops and she throws her hands up. “I am sooo fucking out of here” she turns to leave as she feels his hand on the small of her back  
“She is my guest and you will apologize immediately to her or I will place you on suspension”. He’s to the point. Threateningly so and the threat does not fall on deaf ears  
“Yes, I am sorry miss. My apologizes.” The words are like knives to the blonde and she turns her back, gathers the menus and takes them to their seats.

“Suspension”? Rey questions and she takes the seat that he has pulled out for her.  
“Uh, yes. She is an employee” he states as he rounds the table to his seat  
“I see that, but for whom”?  
“Me” he chuckles at her naivety  
“So, you mean to tell me that you own this place”? she inquiries as she takes a sip of water  
“Yes”  
“Okie dokie, I’d like to go home now please”  
“What”?  
“Look, you and I both heard what those men said, I am not some whore you can buy dinner for and then shack up with” she glares at him. Her voice a little louder than she intended.  
“Well, they did say you were good on your knees”  
Splash  
“Did you really just say that”?  
“Did you really just throw water in my face”?  
They stare at each other like a pair of rabid canines  
“You’re an asshole”!  
“and you are beautiful”!  
Shocked, she gasp and stands  
“What’?  
“I’m sorry” he turns his head away in embarrassment  
She stands over him for a moment  
“Please sit” he says in a more demanding tone than he meant.  
She complies and never takes her eyes off him  
“I. Rey, I.. I have a proposition for you.”  
She continues to stare, not saying a word.  
“Since the moment I saw you, I knew you needed help. I want to be that help. I do not know in what way, how, when, or any of that other shit but you feel important to me”  
She continues to listen.  
“I would like to offer you a job for starters, I’ve had my run ins with Uknar and know what he is about.”  
“A job? You don’t know anything about me or what skills I have how coul..”  
“It doesn’t matter, what do you want to do what are you good at”?  
She thinks a moment and her stomach begins to growl.  
“Okay, I have a proposition for you Mr. Ren. You order me food and I’ll tell you about me”.  
He smiled and waved the server over. Ordering food for the pair of them and a whiskey on the rocks for himself.  
“Okay Rey from Lower Jakku, tell me about yourself”  
“Well, I am an orphan, Uknar took me in, taught me how to chop, I am pretty much his plaything and I love cars and engines and parts and electronics”  
He listens intently and sips his drink.  
“OH and you did hear correctly, I am a virgin. I might have been forced to do things but never that. That is sacred to me.”  
His breathing hitched, just as it had when he had heard it the first time but hearing the confession from her own lips made it all the more real.  
“What about you”? she ask  
“A chat for a later day, yes”? She rolls her eyes at his response  
“Proposition…lets hear it.” She states as the food is finally set before them.  
“I am opening a new business venture and would like to place you in charge of it”.  
“Which is”? she choked out as she took a bite of burger  
“Aerodynamics division, know anything about that”?  
“Yeah, loads but wouldn’t you rather have someone with a degree or something”?  
“Next point, I’m sending you to college, private of course. None of them will come to Jakku so you will have to move. I will procure you a place near me.”  
“Just one problem… I walk everywhere you dingbat, you live in some galaxy far away it seems”.  
“Not true, you have keys in you pocket, I’ve seen them”  
“What”? her face falls flat.  
“I’ve wanted a new car for a while now and I’ve never known anyone to handle my Falcon the way you do.”  
“What is your endgame Ren”? she is slightly rude this time.  
“To help you, you need to get out of it. I would prefer if you don’t even go back, Ill pay for everything that you need. New clothes, food, etc… until you are on your feet”.  
“and if I don’t agree”?  
“You’ll be in jail”  
She swallows her last bite…  
“fine, but just know…I’ll never sleep with you Mr. Ren”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it Rey”  
But he did.


	3. Let Me Taste You

She awoke from a fitful sleep. She wasn’t used to such nice accommodations such as the one Ren had put her up in last night. Everything in her wanted to run. Just one more person to make a promise, break that promise and leave her, but as she thought about leaving she couldn’t bring herself to do so. Sure he had shown her compassion but at what price. She sat there a moment and ran her fingers through her hair  
‘oh god I must look horrible, no wonder she thought that I was trash’  
Rey slung her legs over the side of the bed that was more suited for three people, digging her toes into the nice plush carpet as she stood. So much better than concrete that she was used to recoiling from on the chilly fall mornings. She could get used to this but she was wary.  
‘why does he want to help me so much’ she pondered as she begin to strip from her rags.  
She turned the water on a little too warm and stood there. Kylo seemed so familiar to her. Like she had seen his eyes somewhere besides the magazines and television adds. She smiled as a warm feeling crept into her core. She knew this feeling but she never acted up on it. Especially to an actual person. Why him? Was it is eyes? Dark pools of mystery that she could swim in forever? She ran her small hands across her breast and let out a breathy moan, imagining his larger hands in their place. She trailed her fingers down her toned stomach that as Kylo had mentioned, was a little too thin, her breathing became more sporadic as she pictured his face. She made her way down between her thighs and began to gently rub, moaning ever so softly. She pictured his lips kissing her hard and slow they way he had done the night that he rescued her, his tongue tracing its way down her body and those same lips placing kisses along her sides and nips on her inner thighs. She began to rub faster as she felt her orgasm coming on fast. Her breath heavy and legs weak she moaned out his name.   
“Kylo”…in almost a whisper but loud enough to not notice that her room door had been opened as she repeated the name like a prayer.

 

Kylo enters the room with no Rey to be found. He goes into a bit of a panic until he hears the water running and the soft pants coming from inside the steamy room. He smiles and takes a seat on the chair opposite the bed. He listens for a while longer and then he hears it.   
She said his name, his fucking name.  
To say he is aroused in an understatement. Being in a position such as his, he’s had his fair share but none even compare to what lies beyond that door. He wants her, in a bad way, but he knows her. More that she thinks he does. He must approach this carefully. He has, after all be in love with the girl that is ten years younger since he first met her while doing free clinics in Jakku. She would come everyday to volunteer, her smile and her spunk won him over on the spot. The last of his clinics were three months ago and he though that it would be the last time he would see her. He’s sadden by the thought that she doesn’t remember him but to be honest to no fault of his own he was only there three or four times that they were down there, but he remembered her. How could he forget those eyes.  
The water shuts off and snaps him from his memories, along with a gratuitous sound of skin meeting tile floor comes from the bathroom followed by a resounding “fuck” from his foul mouthed Rey.  
‘God damn it”! she speaks in vain once more  
Knock Knock  
“WHAT”!? she seethes as she grabs her ankle and winces.  
“Rey, are you alright? I heard you shout from outside the room”  
“Close your eyes” she demands  
…..  
“Kylo, close your eyes, I need your help”  
He complies and announces that he is entering the room  
“Towel to your right on the sink, get it and drop it”  
He obeys  
“Okay, you can open your eyes”  
He slowly opens them to see her sprawled on the floor  
“You look like a drowned rat” he snickers which she doesn’t appreciate at all  
“Just get me up and out of this bathroom”  
“As you wish”  
She expected him to half ass it and sling her arm around his shoulders and walk her to the bed, but no, he lifts her bridal style and carries her and gently places her on the bed.  
“Are you alright”?  
“NO. My ankle really hurts”  
“Let me take a look”  
How could she forget…he’s a doctor, a brain doctor but a doctor none the less.  
He bends down on one knee before her and she blushes. He looks quickly and smiles. He knows that she’s thinking about whatever brought on her actions in the shower and his pants get a little tighter.  
“Lay back” he orders as he uses his left hand to lightly push her down right above her left breast as he holds her right ankle. He can feel her pulse growing faster as he slowly pushes her back on the bed. If Kylo told you he wasn’t smitten, then he’d be a liar.  
He rotated the foot a few times which earned him a few “ouch you fucker's” along the way  
“What are we going to do with that mouth of yours”? he teased, and she decided to play along.  
“What fucking mouth? My fucking mouth”? she giggles slightly and he’s eating out of the palm of her hand.  
“I have no clue what you are… Did you just bite me”?  
His teeth are slightly sunken into the flesh above her ankle, a smile upturning in the corners of his mouth. He releases and chuckles at her  
“How else was I supposed to get you to stop talking”?  
She stares at him for a moment and looks at him. She holds her arms out   
“I have to go to the bathroom” she says quietly  
He bends down to retrieve her, but she has better things in mind.  
“I’ll teach you to bite me” she laughs as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him on top of her, weaving her hands in his hair at the base of his skull, tugging at it slightly. She buries her face into his neck and latches and what she hears freezes her in place.  
“Rey, please” it comes out in a breathy whisper, a beg, and a want that she feels to her core. She wraps her legs around his toned waist and remains still. He pulls away from her, resting on his forearms above her. He brushes a strand of hair from her face and stares into her eyes.  
“I know you” he states  
She knows she looks puzzled but remains quiet.  
“Can I kiss you” he mumbled over her lips, waiting ever so patiently for her response. A million thoughts race through her mind, she knows him. He is safe, warm, familiar. He feels like home. With tears knocking at the rims of her eyes she smiles and softly whispers  
“Please” 

He wastes no time wondering if he heard what he did. He lowers his lips to hers, very slowly but with confidence as he presses into her. He feels her breath on his lips as he gently kisses her, thinking to himself how much he would enjoy breathing her in this way for the rest of forever. She whimpers onto his mouth as he begins to deepen the kiss. He smiles slightly as she tightens her grip that she has on his hair. He’s feeling bold and does he dare, he does. He opens his eyes and loses his breath as he sees the most beautiful thing underneath him that he has ever seen in his life. Rey.  
Her brow is slightly slanted, her eyes lidded, the soft light casting a shadow of her lashes across her blushed up, freckled cheeks.  
“Kylo” she breaths out as she draws back a bit  
He says nothing vocally; his smile says it all. He’s done for.   
“Kylo, more please” she begs, and he is more than happy to oblige  
He cradles her head in his hand and kisses her hard. Her legs still wrapped around his waist. She loses interest in his hair and wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She can’t get enough of him. He runs his large hand over her thigh causing her to buck up into what he knows is his very noticeable erection. She gasps and moans.   
“I’m sorry” he whispers as he breaks the kiss.  
“No, no. I am sorry” she drops her legs, but he catches one and wraps it back around him. She blushes and smiles at him.  
“I’ve never done anything like this”  
“We aren’t doing anything that you don’t want to do” he reassures her, and she relaxes a bit  
“I mean, I’ve kissed and stuff but not with anyone…” she trails off and looks to the side  
“Anyone you what”? he asked as he stokes her thigh  
“Nothing, forget it.”  
She’s flustered and so is he but not for the same reason but he keeps composure for the moment. This girl changes him, had it been anyone else he would have sent them out already, but not her. Not his Rey.  
“You don’t have to tell me anything that you do not wish to share”.  
She smiles at him and grabs his hand and slides it along with his up her thigh  
“with anyone that I have come to care for…that’s all that I was going to say”   
“come here” he says as rolls over placing her on top of him, she giggles as she sits straight up grazing against him earning herself a low growl from him.  
They stare at each other for a moment which has become their favorite thing to do as of late before he speaks.  
“Can I touch you”? he swallows after the question  
She only nods and takes his large hand, examining for a moment. Taking in how soft they are but rough at the same time. She takes one of his fingers and traces her bottom lip with it. She smiles as she sees him close his eyes and breath in deep, exhaling slowly as she nibbles at the tip of it before she releases it and reaches for his other hand.   
“Where”?  
“Wherever you wish” he breaths out  
She takes a que from him and runs both hands along the length of her thighs leaving his hands resting on her hips. Causing her to shiver. Leaving her skin tingling wherever it lands on her. She leans forward and traces down his chest with her svelte fingers feeling him tremble a bit under her touch and she smiles before placing a kiss right where is heart is caged.  
“My god Rey” he manages to voice as she grinds against him.  
“touch me” she’s almost begging now, and he enjoys it.  
“tell me where, where do you want me to touch you”?  
She silent for a few moments and grasp his hands once more and guides them up her hips, traces them over her ribs and helps them find a home over her breast. She looks at him with lidded eyes and bites her bottom lip. He slowly bucks into her and it earns him a moan. He slightly squeezes then gently massages them. He looks into her eyes for permission. She knows what he wants because she wants it as well. She smiles in reply and immediately arches her back causing her ass to roll across his cock that is uncomfortably restrained by his pants as he takes her nipple into his mouth and wraps one arm around her back. She leans into his touch and, lowers her head and breathes hotly into his ear, nibbling the edge of it causing him to dig his nails into her and nip at her collar bone in return.   
“Please” she begs  
He is latched on to her and bites a little harder causing her to whimper  
“Please” she begs again  
“tell me what you want” he speaks into her skin  
She is done talking. She sits up, still straddling him and removes his hand from the small of her back.  
“How about I show you”  
She’s scared, but she aches so badly that it overrides the sensation. She slides his hands between her thighs, tracing the outline of her panties with his fingers then he gets it. He takes over. Using both hands he slowly slips his fingers under the fabric and feels just how bad she wants him. She’s almost as in bad of shape as he is. He slowly traces up her slit feeling how wet she is, and he bites back a smile as her breath hitches. He finds the sweet spot and rubs circles, slowly but steadily until she begins to move her hips with his rhythm. She’s panting and moaning out his name like a prayer and he is her god.  
“Lay down” he demands “on your back”  
She gives a puzzled look but complies, the sensation he is giving her is knocking out all common sense.  
She lays back and he stands, taking a small step back and taking in the view. Her faced is blushed and chill bumps covering her body, well what he can see of her body anyway. He looks a moment longer before he grabs her ankles and pulls her closer to him.  
“Let me taste you” he begs with his mouth, eyes pleading  
She’s shocked to say the least. This has never happened to her before. She doesn’t know what to do so she just nods her head, giving the permission he needs.  
He drops to his knees before her and places his hands on her thighs slowly spreading them apart and she offers no resistance. He kisses up her right thigh nipping along the way to her hip bone and placing a kiss. He works his way across her panties to her other hip and back down her left thigh. He slides his fingers into the fabric of the waistband pulling them down slightly then he stops, changing his mind on his removal method. He kisses his way back up and grips the seam with his teeth. She gasps as she feels his breath cascade across her skin. He slowly removes her panties and looks at her with them between his teeth. She smiles and looks away, the stark white of the panties in his mouth is enough to make her squirm and blush all over again. He speaks no words. He lowers his head and places a small kiss on her inner thigh. He traces his tongue downward and kisses once more, he brings his finger into help him, opening her up and he finally gets to taste her. His mouth waters. His senses invaded as he flicks his tongue up and down slowly. Savoring the taste of the girl above him as she squirms. She looks beautiful, those blushed up cheeks and messy hair forever etched into his memory, she sounds like a beautiful symphony as she breaths out his name between pants and moans, the smell of her he can’t get enough of. She smells of the earth and sun after a rainstorm. He is pure man and what she is feeding him he can never get enough. His face is buried deep between her thighs and he knows she is getting close. Her fingers grip the sheet, her back his arched and his name is being slung in with a few “oh my gods” and he smiles into her. He feels her body shake and her breathing hitch, then he tastes it.  
“Oh, my…fucking…what”? she’s out of breath as she reaches down to grab his hair. “Come here please”! she cries out grabbing at his hair. He is smiling as he gets up and lies next to her.  
“You okay”? he knows she is but it’s polite to ask anyway.  
“Yes, more than”. She’s still out of it as she turns and nuzzles into him. He wraps an arm around her and kisses her forehead.  
“Rey”? he questions  
“Yes”?  
“I don’t want you doing that with anyone else okay”  
“Okay”. She smiles at him and pecks his lips  
“I care a great deal for you Rey” …  
Silence  
“Rey”?  
He looks over and she is asleep. He chuckles to himself and kisses her forehead once more.  
“Goodnight kid”.


	4. "Follow Me"

Her eyes flutter open and she is in a state if confusion. She sits up and her memories flood her mind and a smile creeps across her face. She turns her head to find him laying there. His dark hair tousled, his breath steady and soft as he sleeps. One arm stretched out across the bed where she was laying and one over his abdomen. Her smile widens as she realizes that’s where she slept. Next to him. Her head on his shoulder and she must admit, that was the best sleep that she has had in a long time.

Beep…beeep…beep  
‘fuck’ she yells out in a whisper  
She gathers herself and retrieves her cell phone, which was still in his pocket.  
‘fuck’ she looks down at the screen and sees his name  
“what do you want”?   
“Where in the FUCK are you? You should have returned six bloody hours ago”! the gruff man on the other end of the line is screaming at her  
“quit yelling at me” she whimpers out, tears starting to stream down her cheeks  
“I swear to god if your ass isn’t here in the next 20 minutes you will be PUNISHED”!  
She chokes out a heavy sob and goes to answer but before she can the light from her phone blurs by her face. Kylo had awoken and was none too happy with what he was hearing. He wraps an arm around Rey and puts the phone to his ear.  
“Yes, hello”?  
“and who the fuck is this”? the louse replies  
“Who am I speaking with”  
“That ain’t your concern, you tell that bitch that she better get here now or she’s in loads of trouble.”  
Kylo pulls the phone back, he can almost see the saliva dripping from the man’s mouth as he shouts through the phone. He listens a bit more as he soothes Rey by rubbing small circles on Rey’s thigh. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes and he softly smiles at her. She smiles back and then his whole demeanor changes. Anger, pure rage flows through his veins and it flashes in his eyes. He removes himself from the bed.  
“Look, you piece of shit! She will not be returning to you, she no longer works for you. Her chopping days are done and she’s done with whatever grotesque things that you have had her do. Try me, I will FUCKING kill you if I hear of you so much as breathing in her direction”.  
The phone beeps off. He’s breathing heavily. Rey wanting to console him and thank him but he quickly rises from the bed.  
“Stay back Rey”.   
“Kylo”? she mumbles out with her bottom lip quivering  
“Rey, I mean it. Stay back”! With his head bowed he walks heavy footed toward the bathroom.  
She sits there confused for a moment, wondering what on earth she could have done wrong. He stops at the door placing his hand on the knob.  
“It’s not you, I just need a minute” then he escapes to the safety of the bathroom and she hears the cracking of plastic.  
She sits back down and waits for him return, hoping it will be a quick one when she hears the shower come to life.  
‘give him a minute, he’ll be out soon’  
More than a few minutes pass and she begins to think that she needs to leave, another person to turn their back on her, leave her. Lie to her.  
‘I fucking knew it’   
She stands and makes her way to the bathroom door, it is slightly ajar  
“hey, I think I’m going to head home” she states as she pushes the door open a little more. If she is going home this will be the last time she sees him and she wants to make sure she gets one last look. She peers through the steam, making the shower her focal point and what she sees rocks her to her core. There is Kylo, nude, his hand extended to her looking at her with red rimmed eyes. She stands there for a moment and slowly places her hand in his. He pulls her to him and she steps in the shower. They immediately attach at the mouth. Her leg wrapping around his waist as he pushes her up against the shower wall. Her shirt sticking to her as she becomes soaked from the shower. He runs his hand up her shirt, palming her breast as their tongues battle for dominance. The wetness from the shower is nothing compared to the flood that is happening between her legs. He says nothing as he lets her leg drop and takes a step back. Lips red and dick standing straight at attention, eyeing her like prey as he curves his fingers under the hem of her shirt, slowly peeling it off her. She keeps her eyes locked on his as he lets the waterlogged fabric drop the floor. They are both standing there. Both know what they want, but she begins to question herself as he steps closer to her. He closes the distance between them. His hands wrap around her waist, sliding down to cup her ass as she latches on to his neck. He lets out a gruff moan as her teeth sink in and he leans his head to the side to give her the access she wishes. He knows that he won’t get what he truly wants from her…to become one with her; but at this moment this is heaven to him and he will take anything she is willing to give him because he is completely fallen for this girl.  
As she detaches from him for a breath she’s desperately in need of she looks up at him and she has a look in her eyes. Hunger and want.   
“Can, I…” she points downward in an awkward but sincere sort of way.  
“Do you want to”?  
“Yes” she whispers as she wraps her hand around his length  
His head knocks back into the shower wall  
“God, Rey” he breaths out. He runs his hands through his hair as she pumps him a few times and withdraws her hand. He looks at her for a moment, eyes heavy with lust and love and she kisses him. Hard enough to bruise his lips but he doesn’t mind. He feels her start a trail kisses down his chin, his neck, his chest, and just as he had done with her she kisses each hip bone coaxing a chuckle from him. She is on her knees before him. He looks down just in time to see Rey plant a small kiss on the tip of the ridged flesh before she takes him into her mouth. His speech is none existent; all he can do it run his hand through his hair grounding himself; as if her actions are causing him to slip from reality. He feels her head begin to bob up, bringing her hand in to help because her mouth will not satisfy him because of his size.  
“Rey, oh fuck Rey” now it’s his turn to pray to his goddess.  
His prayers have been heard as she begins to quicken her pace causing him to get to the edge a lot more quickly than he can recall doing. His legs begin to shake as he gets closer. She tastes the pre-cum dripping from his tip and moans into the flesh that suffocates her throat and he grows harder in her mouth because of it.   
“Rey…” he pants   
He tries to pull her head back but she is latched on to him. She wants more after what she sampled a few moments ago. She wants every drop of him and she is going to get it. She places a hand on his thigh holding him in place as his hips lock in place and a hot load shoots down her throat. She keeps her mouth on him as he empties himself, slumping over, completely drained.  
“Was... that okay”?  
He laughs, a hearty, breathy laugh  
“Are you... yes. It was perfect” he covers his face with his hands trying to wipe the confusion away  
She stands to meet his eyes and smiles.  
“I can’t give you more now but please, please believe me, I want to. I just need to know and trust that this isn’t all you’re after. “  
He stares blankly at her. Still reeling from the sensations in his body.  
“I understand, I will prove it to you”. he says softly as he caresses her face  
“I have no doubt you will over time”

She steps out of the shower and wraps herself in a towel. She pauses and looks over her shoulder.  
“Oh, by the way… You owe me a phone” She smiles and shuts the door behind her. Leaving a smiling, spent Kylo in the steam.

 

She is standing in front of the dresser when he emerges from the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips. She is fully dressed in the rags that he found her in and his brow furrows.  
“Leaving”?   
She doesn’t respond she just hangs her head.  
“Rey, what is going on”?  
“Kylo, what do you want from me” she turns slowly to face him as she releases a breath.  
“What do you mean”?  
“Exactly what I said. You rescue me, put me up here, offering me a job, a place to live. You gave me a fucking car! How do you know me”? the last part coming out in a small whisper  
“What”?   
“Last night, you said you knew me”.  
“Well”… he rubs the back of his neck and looks away.  
“TELL ME”.  
“Can we talk about this later”?  
“NO, before I let you do anything else for me you will tell me what the FUCK is going on! Are you some creeper fuck”?  
“Calm down”  
“I will NOT”!  
“Calm the fuck down” his temper getting the better of him.  
She stands there across from him, arms crossed and toe tapping.  
“Fine, do you remember the free clinic that was stationed in Jakku a few months back”?  
Her eyes widen and she remembers  
“Yes, what of it”?  
“You don’t have the slightest recollection do you”?   
“NO”. Such a liar she is.  
“ You were there everyday, you helped. I saw you. You were brilliant, you inspired me” he says sheepishly  
“I inspired you? You, the neurosurgeon, you, the chief”?  
“ I never really had much time to care about patients feelings, let alone those who couldn’t pay. I get the greed from my father. My mother urged me to do the free clinic. Said it would be good PR for the hospital and good for me”.  
“and your mother would be…”  
“Senator Organa”. He states with blank face  
“Of course she is, and what does that have to do with me”?  
“Rey, you were the primary reason we went down there, young women just like you getting raped, pregnant, with no ways of protecting themselves. The abortion rate is so high for women your age. Most of them coming from Jakku.  
“still...”  
His phone buzzes in his pocket. He removes it and places it to his ear, holding one finger up at Rey  
“We will finish the conversation later”.  
“You bet your ass we will”!  
He turns his back to her and she listens close  
“Okay, thank you. We will be right there” with a snap if the phone he turns to face her  
“Rey, I have a surprise for you”  
She’s stoned faced but he can see a hint of curiosity peak her eyebrow  
“This, conversation is not over, remember”? she stomps by him to the door, he smiles behind her back secretly loving her child like ways.

 

She really wanted to drive but he had insisted. He had already gotten his new car; she guessed that he had already had it special ordered. The leather on the inside as dark as his hair, the outside black as the inside with dark granite trim with red hubcaps. He pulled in front of a large building as she messed around with the knobs of the new car. He parks and he exits, walking around the front of the car. He stops by her door and looks through the window at her. He loves the way her brow furrows as she studies something. She looks up and smiles at him. He opens the door for her and extends his hand hoping that she will take it. She blushes and remembers last night when she took his hand in the shower. She can feel it hit her between her legs as she takes his hand and steps out.  
The place is gorgeous, in the heart of the city; which she loves. The building ahead of them is dark grey, granite and very clean, the trees vibrant with the colors of fall, the grass greener than anything she’s ever seen.  
“Where are we”?  
“This is where I live” he shoots a smile down at her as he sees her eyes fill with wonder  
“I didn’t know any place anywhere could be so fuc”  
He places a kiss on her lips and she smiles into it  
“king clean” she finishes her comment as he pulls away.  
“That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble” he growls playfully at her  
“Oh yeah, going to punish me for it later”? she says running her hand down his chiseled chest  
He says nothing more as he pulls her at a quickened pace toward the building. He’s tall so she’s almost at a jogging pace behind him. She keeps quite as he leads her through the revolving door, he hurries them through the lobby. He doesn’t even stop to acknowledge the woman behind the desk as he steps into the elevator and pushes 5 on the keypad. They stand in silence for the ride. They reach the floor and he drops her hand. He walks forward through the doors, not looking back at her and stops.  
“Follow me”.  
:


	5. Chapter 5

He leads her in silence down a long corridor, stopping at the third door on their left marked 501. He swipes a card and the mechanism clicks and releases. He pushes the door open and extends his arm into the loft.   
“Go to the couch” he orders  
She obeys and makes her way over. This place smells of him. All man. All Kylo. The smell of leather and something else she can’t place invades her sense. It reminds her of the earth after it rains with a little bit of the woods. She takes a seat on the gigantic sofa and crosses her legs. He tosses his keys in the valet on the entry table and stalks his way to her.  
“I didn’t tell you to sit” he states as he stares her down  
“Ummm….” She looks at him puzzled but she stands to meet his gaze anyway.  
She gets on the tips of her toes to give him a kiss but he takes a step to the side and places himself on the couch, causing her to stumble forward a bit. She turns on her heel to face him.  
“What the fuck”?   
He holds his hand up to silence her once more.  
“Step closer”

She does so immediately, the tip of her shoe meeting his. He leans forward and bends at the waist, lowering his head to look at her feet. She looks to the ceiling in frustration, rolling her eyes as she begins to feel his hands running the length of her legs. The sensation starting at her ankles and shooting straight between her thighs, the feeling of electricity following the trace of his fingers. He reaches her thighs, gives them a slight squeeze, removes his hands, placing them on his own thighs, patting.   
“Sit down”. Another order that she is more that compelled to comply with. She sits on his lap and looks straight forward. He leans in and his lips graze her neck setting her face on fire.  
“ You have been a bad girl Rey” he whispers in her ear as her scent invades his senses.  
“What am I going to do with you”?   
He stares at her for a moment longer smiling to himself.  
“Listen to me carefully… stand, turn and lay across my lap, on your stomach”.  
She doesn’t move for a moment; Her fear? Him noticing the large wet spot that she has probably left on his pants.  
“Rey…”  
She rises and assumes the position.  
“You challenge me to punish you”? he asks as his fingers trace along her spine, his hand stopping to rest at the small of her back. He waits for an answer but receives none.  
“Answer me” he challenges as he moves his hand over the swell of her ass, biting the inside of his cheek because it feels that damn good under his hand.  
“Punish me for what”? she asks playfully earning herself a chuckle from the man.  
“That mouth of yours”.  
“Oh well, fuck me then” she breaths out; her retort earning her a swift slap to the ass  
“FUCK”! she moans out and he delivers another one, followed by a soft massage to the stinging flesh  
“Keep it up Rey, I dare you” he growls out and she feels his erection growing under her belly  
“Oh well if it’s a dare”… she smiles back at him  
He bares his teeth at her in a devilish smile. He makes quick work of his next moves slipping her pants over her hips revealing the supple flesh that is hidden underneath  
“No panties Rey”? he questions as he delivers another swift smack to her backside. She only answers in moans as the sensation of the stinging flesh and his hands massaging the area are becoming too much for her.  
“How unexpected but oh so pleasant” he raises his hand for one more smack.  
“Kylo, please” she begs  
“Please what”? he asks as he runs his hands over the smooth, red, flesh.  
“Please…please touch me. I need it”! she cries out as she begins to squirm.  
“Get up”  
She follows the command  
“Sit, on the table”.  
She places her bare ass on the cool surface of the coffee table before them.  
“Removes your pants, shoes and socks”.  
He watches as Rey obeys his every order, running his hand over his ever-growing erection to help soothe the uncomfortable pressure from his pants.  
“Touch yourself “.  
She looks at him with shy eyes, a look that he’s never encountered with her.  
“What”?   
“Do it”.  
She smiles as she hears the question leave his lips, biting hers as she sees him reach for the button on his pants. She leans back on the table, propped on her elbows she slowly spreads her legs. His eyes are still glued to hers until he hears the first gasp leave her lips. His eyes follow the path down her body and he finally sees her. Her fingers rubbing the spot that makes her scream his name. He knows it is for him but god damn this is probably the most erotic thing he has seen in his life. The girl he loves pleasuring herself for his enjoyment. He reaches in to his pants and begins to relieve himself, exposing it all to the girl before him. The blush that was on her cheeks, now spread to her chest as she sees the lewd display.  
“You know I could do that for you" she breaths out  
“Mmmmm, no your keep doing what you’re doing sweetheart”  
His motions are getting rough with himself as he hears Rey moaning and panting with pleasure  
“Don’t cum” she breaths out as her legs begin to shake.  
He looks her in the eyes once again none to happy at her plea  
“You are being punished Rey, you don’t get to decide”.  
Her whole body begins to shake at hearing his words and she slips a finger into herself, she watches as his mouth slightly opens. She begins to fuck herself harder and faster, adding a second finger; wishing to herself that it was him that was pounding in to her. The causing her body to convulse as pleasure shoots through her. She's watching him now and knows he’s close. She removes her fingers and begins to sit up.  
“Nnngh, no… lay back. Give me your fingers”. She smiles up at him and raises her hand. He gets on his knees before her and takes the digits into his mouth. Licking them clean.  
“Join me, down here” he demands, still going hard on himself  
She slides to the floor and is on her knees before him. He rises and continues the manipulations on his cock.  
“Can I cum on you” the question comes out more of a plea than a question.  
‘Kylo begging’ she thinks to herself.’  
She straightens her back, ass resting on her heels, taking her small hands and pressing her breast together. She looks up at him with hazel eyes and the lust that is behind them sends him over the edge. He covers her chest with his seed and grabs her hair.  
“open up…”  
She wants to and like the good girl taking her punishment she opens her mouth and feels the hard flesh slip across her tongue and suffocate the back of her throat. Tasting what he has left. He releases the grip on her hair and removes himself from her mouth with a slight protest from the girl on her knees. He falls back on to the couch, pants still around his ankles. She crawls over to him and places herself between his thighs.  
“I’ll have to think of things for you to punish me for”. she says with a smile and licks her bottom lip clean.

 

 

She starting at herself. The mirror covering the expanse of the wall before her. She runs her hands over the cool marble counter top. She takes a deep breath and slowly releases it as a smile knocks at her lips.   
Knock…knock  
She jumps at the sound then reaches out to open the door to the bathroom  
“Yes”?  
He is standing there with a toothbrush in his hand smiling at her with sleepy eyes.  
“thought you might want this”.  
“thank you”.  
She takes the brush from his hand   
“toothpaste is in the drawer to your left”. She smiles at him again and procures the paste.   
“So, this surprise”? she asks between scrubs  
“Haha, yes, as soon as you are ready we will head that way”. He smiles and turns to leave.  
“You can come in if you want, I’m just brushing my teeth”.  
He enters the room and stands behind her wrapping arms around her waist. They look at each other in the mirror and he starts placing small kisses along her freckled shoulders.  
“We will never get anywhere if you keep that up”. She laughs out.  
He bellows out a laugh of his own and kisses her neck.   
“Okay, I’m ready”!  
He takes her hand and leads them out into the hallway.  
“Here”. He hands her card that looks identical to his.  
“I mean I know we are crazy about each other but don’t you think it’s a little too soon for me to be moving in”? she’s joking, only slightly so.  
“Why don’t you find the door that it works on. Your surprise is in there”.   
She tries the door next to his loft. Nope, a few more and still no luck.  
“On this floor only right”?  
He says nothing as he watches her make her way to the last door in the hallway. She swipes the card and gains access.  
Windows overlooking the city lined the far wall. Deep rich hardwood floors cover every inch of the place. Light marble counter tops are the focus of the kitchen. She makes her way through and notices a fireplace in every room. She scopes out a room with a water hook up, a bedroom with a larger bathroom and an even larger walk in closet. She makes her way back to the front and sees the balcony. One of those “windows” must be a door. She suppresses her awe and her smile.  
“An empty loft”?  
“It’s empty now, yes but that will depend on how you wish to remedy that. You can either hire a decorator or I will give you my card to get whatever you need, you can use my laptop to order it”.  
Rey has never not been able to retort. She is utterly speechless.   
“It’s a month to month lease but it’s been paid for the next year. Everything will be covered until you start earning your paycheck. You’ll be provided with a business expense account which will pay for things like clothing for work use, gas, car repairs , etc .. You will also be given a credit card. We will go tomorrow to set up your personal bank account”  
“Ummm, I really don’t know what to say”  
“Really? You have nothing to say”? he laughs has he walks over to the stunned woman  
“Thank you”? She throws herself into him wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his lips. “ It’s just I’ve always taken care of myself and this is more than I could have ever imagined.”  
“It is truly my pleasure” he smiles at her. “ I will give you anything you desire”.  
She smiles shyly at him once more placing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.  
“Two things though”…  
“Anything”  
“What is my job”?  
“VP of my new company”.  
“O..kay…”  
“Second thing”?  
“Oh, never mind…I’ll tell you later, now would not would not be the appropriate time.”  
“Okay” he smiles at her and sweeps back a lock of hair,tucking it behind her ear. She smiles back at him and looks around once more.  
“This is really for me”?   
“Yes. I do have a question for you though” he says stone faced making her stomach turn a bit  
“O..ok..ay”  
“Are you ready to go shopping”? He smiles as he holds the card in front of her face.  
A smile spreads across her face, his as well. They say nothing simply puts his hand behind her neck to pull her head forward and places a kiss on her forehead.  
“Shall we”?


	6. "Are your pockets deep enough"?

They are close together, leaning over his laptop.  
“OOO, I like that one”! she points at the screen  
He smiles at her and wraps his arm around her pulling her even closer.  
“I think that was the last item you needed furniture wise. It will all be delivered tonight so make sure you are here”  
“Are you not going to be with me”?  
“No, I have to make rounds at the hospital tonight, I’ll be home around midnight”.  
She pushes her bottom lip out at him and whimpers  
“I have no doubt that you will be too busy to miss me” he chuckles out and places a kiss on her bottom lip.  
“I guess so, well do you at least get a break for food”?  
“I’ll get an hour, I usually come home since work is so close. Why? Did you have something in mind”?  
She smiles at him  
“What time do you think that will be”?  
“Usually whenever I have the time but I could make it for anytime that you wish”  
“8:00 o’clock”? she pleads as she straddles his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck  
“I think I can do that barring any sort of emergency”  
“Eight it is then”! she smiles and removes herself from his lap  
“Is there a store close to here”?  
“Two blocks over, should have everything you need”.  
“Okay, I am going to freshen up and then head that way when you leave”  
“I actually have to be heading out now” he frowns at his statement. Not wanting to leave her side for a moment.  
“Oh, okay” she slumps her shoulders and looks away.  
“Hey, I’ll be back in a few hours, wait...why are you going to the store? Are you going to cook”?  
“Uh, duh”!  
“I thought you would just order out”?  
“Ummm, no. I like to cook and cooking for someone I…” her voice trails off and he inwardly smiles at her almost confession.  
“Well, enjoy your shopping”. He hands her a card and kisses her.  
“I’ll see you in a little while’!  
He smiles and closes the door

 

Rey makes her way to the garage and climbs in her new car. She drives the two blocks and parks. She looks up at the store front and sighs  
“of course”  
It’s elaborate. Brick building with flowers and pumpkins lining the store front. A little café off to one side and an upscale liquor store on the other. She palms the card in her pocket and makes her way. Kylo had taken the luxury of having clothes, shoes and makeup delivered to her and she now looked the part. She looked like she belonged there and Kylo sure made her feel that she did, but she still had to fight the fact that she was just ‘Jakku trash’. She’ll never get over that.  
She grabs a cart and makes her way down the aisle. She picks up pesto, chicken, linguine pasta and various cheeses. She pulls out her phone as the cashier rings her items up, picking a wine that pairs well with the food.  
“Cash or charge”?  
She is silent for a moment, she’s never had that option  
“Miss”?  
“Charge”.  
She swipes the onyx card and hears a beep  
“Thank you Mrs. Ren, I hope you have a wonderful evening”!  
“Who”? she looks around to see who the woman is speaking to then she realizes it’s her.  
“Oh, hahhahah!” she blushes and gathers her bags.  
“Thank you”! she smiles and exits  
She picked up a bottle of Sauvignon on her way out.  
She pulls into the garage and sees the delivery truck pulled in front of the building  
“perfect timing”! she states to herself as she walks to the entrance  
She reaches his loft, sits the bags on the counter and heads to her loft.  
She arrives at her door a few moments later to see that it was already propped open. She reaches for her phone and taps out a quick text  
“My furniture is here, I got here and the doorman had already let them in. Thank you so much! I can’t wait until dinner. I have something to tell you”!  
The whoosh of the message sent hits her ear as she places it into her pocket and steps inside  
“Hello”?  
The room is still bare for the exception of a few moving blankets strewn about  
“Hello? Is anyone here”? She steps deeper into the loft  
Her phone buzzes in her pocket. As she pulls it out she reads the screen  
“THE DOORMAN DID NOT LET THEM IN”!  
Her eyes widen as she reads the text and she turns to leave, her phone continuing to buzz in her hand.  
“Hello my dear” a low growl comes from behind the kitchen counter.  
She looks at her phone, it’s Kylo calling. She pushes the accept button  
“You look good, almost good enough to eat” the man chuckles  
“What are you doing here Hux”? she enunciates the name very clearly  
“Oh you, you’ve been gone from us for far too long little scavenger” he gives an grim smile to her  
“ I no longer belong to him nor you”! she shouts  
“ Oh, dearie…if only you knew how wrong you are” he nods his head and two strong hands grab her by her arms. A cloth covers her mouth and she begins to fade in and out. Muffled screams of Kylos’ name ringing out until she finally passed out.

 

Kylo races to his car. He’s shaking. He throws the car in gear and races to the lofts. He forgoes the parking garage and the elevator, his long legs carrying him up the five flights of stairs. He bypasses his living quarters and races straight to hers. There are signs of a struggle ‘good girl Rey” he thinks to himself as he begins his search for clues to find his Rey. He sees a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor.

“She is my property, and as with all property, it is to be  
sold to the highest bidder. Are your pockets deep enough  
Mr. Ren?” 

He crumples the paper in his fist and pulls out his phone. He calls Reys’ phone but he is greeted by the sound of it buzzing on the floor before him. He retrieves it calls the only number besides his in it.

“You mother fucker”! he spits at the phone when he hears the voice on the other end  
“Hello to you tiger”.  
“DO NOT FUCK WITH ME! WHERE IS SHE!?”  
“Where trash belongs Mr. Ren”.  
His chest is heaving and his eyes are burning  
“I will kill you”.  
“Now, now Ren. You want to save her don’t ya”? the voice on the other end chuckles out  
“What do you want from her”  
“I want compensation! She is one of my best. DO you know what men pay just to have her touch them”?!  
“How much” he growls out  
“10,000 and that shiny car you gave her”.  
Silence  
“You can have my car. Where is she”?  
“Nah, you come to me first, then you can have your precious Rey back”.  
The line goes dead and Kylo rushes out the door.  
He runs all red light and stop signs and finally reaches his destination. He steps out of the car and takes a breath. Pocketing the small pistol he retrieved from his glove box.  
He opens the heavy wooden door before him and takes the stairs two at a time to reach the top of the spiral staircase before him. He is greeted at the top by a pasty male dressed in black  
“Hello, Mr. Ren”  
He knows that voice from the phone  
“Hux, I presume”?  
“Yes”  
Before another word can escape the males lips Kylo flattens his nose with his fist. Knocking him out cold.  
He steps over the limp body and into the door before him.  
The smell of weed and alcohol infiltrate his nose. Squinting, he looks around the room.  
“Ahhh, Mr. Ren” a gruff voice chuckles  
Kylo stays silent as he places his hand in his pocket, wrapping his long fingers around the handle of the pistol.  
“Where is she”? he ask in a low tone  
“I told you… where trash belongs”  
“She is NOT TRASH YOU PIECE OF SHIT”!  
The man before him laughs and through the laughter he hears it. It's her, she whimpering, she’s close by.  
“Here” he throws a yellow envelope on the table and a set of keys and turns to leave  
“Get the girl” he speaks into a speaker box on the table  
Kylo turns to face him once more. He sees Rey bound and gagged being led into the room.  
“Leave” Uknar spits out  
Kylo rushes to Rey and removes her binds and gag  
“Kylo” she sobs out and buries her face into his chest. He grabs her tight with his right arm and keeps the pistol tight in his left hand.  
“Keep your eyes shut love” he whispers into her ear and she responds with a nod and hugs his waist tight  
“As a thank you for keeping you word I wanted to sweeten the deal for you” Kylos’ voice is sickly sweet.  
“Oh yeah”?  
“Yeah”. Kylo lifts his left arm. Pistol pointing straight at Uknar.


	7. "I know"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue following this chapter. Thank you for reading! I am also working on a fic for SebaCiel if that is up your ally!

“Woah man, put it down”  
Kylo, still with Rey in his arm hold his position  
“Did I not tell you what I would do if you fucked with her”?  
“You did” he replies with a tremble in his voice  
“Then WHY DID YOU FUCK WITH HER”?! his voice is shaky and so is his hand. The feeling of Rey against him is the only thing keeping him sane.  
There is a moment of silence in the room until Uknar starts to chuckle  
“ Look what he’s turned you into Rey! Ha whimpering scared cunt”!! he laughs out and Kylo feels Rey pull from his grip. She takes the pistol from Kylo’s hand  
“Trust me” she whispers. She kisses his jawline and stalks towards the man, pistol pointed at his chest  
“There is that fire! That’s what the men want!”  
She smiles at the dirt bag and steps in front of him  
“Men, like you”?  
“Yeah, men like me”.  
She smiles at him once more causing him to not notice her placing the pistol against his knee  
“Oh, I know, a man like you doesn’t deserve to die” she feigns compassion  
“Oh sweet girl, no I don’t” she inwardly gags at his statement  
“I think you deserve a good life where you never have to leave your chair or work another day in your life. You’ve worked hard for so many years”  
He smiles at her and then his face drops. Her ears rings as she looks back at a stunned Kylo.  
“And as a bonus for all your hard work”…  
She places another 22 round in his right knee  
“A matching set, you piece of shit”.  
She walks back to Kylo and kisses him hard.  
“Shall we go now”? she smiles at him and makes her way through the door, a dumbfounded Kylo following behind.

The street is dark as the make their way into the car.  
“Thank you”  
“For what”?  
“For saving me”  
“I would give my life for you”  
She smiles inwardly and reaches in her jacket  
“Here”  
“When did you have the time to get this” he eyes the yellow envelope in her hand.  
She laughs at him as he takes it and tosses it in the back  
“are you okay, really”?  
“Yes, I am okay but a little embarrassed”.  
“Well, what happened to you can cause a series of different emotions”  
“No”, she chuckles “ I’m embarrassed for another reason”  
He looks at her quizzically  
“When I was tied up and gagged”… her face flushes  
“Yes”?  
“all I could think about was how much I’d like you to be doing that to me”  
He doesn’t respond to her confession.  
“but, before any of that… I want to…well ya know” she grows shy  
“I want to too” he reaches over and rubs her thigh. She grabs his hand and they ride the rest of the way home in silence, sharing a smile.

They arrive at the loft and both let out a breath as the door shuts and locks behind them. They are safe. Most importantly she is safe.  
“Rey”?  
She turns to him and smiles  
“I’m cold. Could you start a fire”?  
He immediately grants her wish by pushing a button on the wall, causing the fire to roar to life. She says nothing as she walks over and sits on the plush rug before the hearth. She is so beautiful with the glow of the flame cast across her face. It causes his breath to catch in his chest. Feeling as if he could almost cry.  
“join me” she puts out her hand and he obeys. Taking a seat beside her and pulling her into his lap when he is settled.  
“This has all happened so fast” she states as she stares into the fire  
“You feel like home Kylo” she breathes out and settles into him more  
He places his arms around her waist and holds her tight.  
She leans her head back on to his shoulder, looking into his eyes. He lowers his head and kisses her. This kiss is something else. Not one that they have shared before. Hard enough to bruise but gentle enough to send shock waves through both of their bodies.  
He pulls back and she removes herself from his lap in favor of facing him. She keeps her eyes on his.  
Her small fingers reach toward him and messes with the buttons on his shirt, undoing them one at a time. She pulls the shirt from his shoulders and down the length of his arms. Tossing it to the side when it is finally free from his body. He swallows hard and reaches out for her. He lifts the cloth from her body. Her shirt finding home next to his. Her breast hidden by sheer cloth of her bra her skin heated by the fire. He rises to his knees. She lowers herself, her back making friends with the soft rug under her as he positions himself over her. He strokes her faces before he starts planting kisses on her jawline and her neck, followed by her collar bone. His fingers finding the button to her pants and undoing them. He removes himself only for the time it takes to remove the pants and toss them to the side. He resumes his position, placing kisses on her stomach and trailing his tongue back up to her lips and plants one on them.  
“please” she moans out as she squirms under him  
He doesn’t question her. He knows what she wants. She has stated it clearly. He pulls her to him, removing her bra and panties and laying her back down on the rug. He watches her face as he removes the rest of his clothing. He leans down to kiss her as his fingers trail down to her center. She soaks his fingers as he rubs the spot that makes her squirm. She moans out his name and bites her bottom lip, driving him crazy. He kisses her lips once more.  
“Are you ready”?  
She nods and runs her hands through his hair.  
They kiss once more, He buries his face in her neck as he finally enters her for the first time. He feels her tense up, He kisses her neck and feels her relax into him. He pulls out a bit and slowly slides back in, feeling her warm, tight, walls around him. He begins to pump in and out of her at a slow, steady pace, lifting his head to look her in the eyes. She is perfection. Her eyes are shut, her head tilted back a bit and her hands are playing with her breast.  
“Rey”?  
She opens her eyes and smiles at him. The warmth of the fire is nothing compared to the warmth that is shared between their bodies  
“Faster please”  
She wraps her legs around his waist, her hands tangle in his hair. He is more than happy to comply with the goddess under him. He runs his hand up her thigh and latches on. Picking up his pace as her hips start to meet his movements. She’s praying to him now, pleading with all her might for him to give it to her hard and faster. He feels her every movement as he divulges in the sweetest thing he has ever known. Her nails scratch at his shoulders as her climax begins to build within her. He keeps his steady pace knowing that she will soon release everything to him. He kisses her hard and nibbles at her bottom lip, slipping his tongue past them as she begs for him to go faster. He himself on the brink of losing it.  
“Please, Kylo” she begs as he pounds into her,feeling her body tremble  
She latches on to him, bucking her hips into him as she screams out his name, covering him in her juices. She’s panting and continues to meet his movements  
“cum for me, please”  
Her sweet please for his release if too much and he spills into her. Dropping his head to places kisses along her chest.  
He stays where he is for a few moments until she decides to let her legs drop. He lays beside her and she drapes an arm across his chest and a leg across his thighs as he pulls her close.  
“Kylo”  
“Hmm”… he questions as he tries to regain composure  
“I….I love you”  
He turns his head to her and kisses her forehead  
“I know".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read! This is my first official fic for the Reylo fandom. Hang with me as I get the hang of what I am doing. This is a multiple chapter fic. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
